Accidentially on Purpose 1
by Deeca
Summary: NSFW/ADULT Two shot. Marissa and Alistair realize their growing desire for each other, quite by accident.
1. Chapter 1

**Writer's note: One shot. Marissa realizes Alistair's growing desire for **

**her quite by accident as she comes to terms with hers. I call this…**

**Accidentally on Purpose. **

* * *

Marissa gently wrapped the rose in the moistened silk and put it back in

her pack. Alistair had given it to her a few days ago and remembering the words

he said still made her smile as well his embarrassment at the end when she called

his bluff regarding getting down to the 'steamy bits'. She was happy that he felt

the same way she felt and decided to let things progress normally. As Marissa

left her tent, she stopped at the sight of Alistair chopping wood. He was shirtless

and the sight of his bare chest made her gasp. It was the first time Marissa had

seen him without a shirt.

"Makers breath!"

The moment she first encountered Alistair arguing with that mage she

found him handsome but the sight of that finely sculpted chest took her breath

away. She had never been with a man before and the only things she knew

about physical intimacy was the book she had stolen from her brother's room.

It was called the Art of Love; and she remembered the images made her blush

and fantasize about Ser Gilmore. The sight of Alistair stirred something in her

that she thought she'd never feel. She closed her eyes and visualized laying on

top of him, worshiping that magnificent chest with kisses that it deserved.

She pictured herself methodically undoing his breeches and savoring the sight

of his manhood. Marissa shook herself back to reality. Except for the images

from that book, she had never seen a penis and the thought of it both thrilled

and terrified her.

"Stop thinking such lecherous thoughts!" Marissa admonished herself.

"You used to be a noblewoman for Maker's sake!"

Marissa decided to go pick herbs for Morrigan and Wynne to keep her

mind off those forbidden thoughts.

A couple hours later, Marissa returned with several bags of herbs and

brought them to Morrigan and Wynne.

Morrigan looked surprised. "You looked like you harvested several

Fields."

"You're welcome." Marissa said.

Wynne was more appreciative the herbs.

."It will be nice to not haggle with merchants for awhile. Thank you.

Now go clean yourself up." She smiled.

Marissa was looking forward to showering under the waterfall as she

made her way through the brush. A strange sound coming from the area

broke her trance and she immediately grabbed one of her daggers and went

into stealth mode. As Marissa made her to the clearing and down

the rocky path the sound of the waterfall grew louder but she also heard

someone moaning. She stopped dead in her tracks when discovering

Alistair was standing naked under the waterfall. Marissa could feel herself

get hot as she hid in the shadows. A part of her felt guilty for violating

his privacy but the rest of her was so mesmerized by the sight of him that

she could not help herself. Marissa nearly fell over as she finally got a view

of the front of him. His eyes were closed and there was a hint of small smile

on his face but Marissa was transfixed at his length which stood erect.

"Marissa." He moaned.

She stifled her gasp as he closed a hand on his erection and

slowly stroked himself in an up and down fashion.

"My Marissa."

Marissa was on fire as she watched him move his hips in time

to his strokes while continuing to call her name in a voice that echoed with

ecstasy.

Marissa was not so naive that she was unfamiliar with the art

self pleasure as she tried it herself a few times but never achieved anything

substantial except a few good feelings when touching herself down there

but never anything she overhead the servants describe.

Thankful that she was a master in stealth, Marissa opened her

blouse, licked her fingers and proceeded to tease the nipples of her breasts

as she watched Alistair. Slowly she undid the laces of her breeches and moved

her hand to her bud discovering its wet heat was waiting for her as she slid two

fingers and slowly started to move then in a circular motion trying to match

her movements to Alistair's.

Alistair's body was flushed as he increased the speed of his thrusts,

his face contorted in what seemed to be a combination of pleasure and agony.

Marissa moved her hips as she continued to finger herself; letting

the waves of pleasure build.

Alistair wanted her just as much as she desired him. The closer she

got to release, she imagined what their first time time would be like. She

pictured herself worshipping his body as he would do to her. Her breathing

grew frantic and she could feel her heart racing as she sped up her movements

and she finally shattered into what seemed like a never-ending string of spasms,

she saw Alistair dropped to his knees when reaching is own release as he called

out her name one last time.

Marissa buttoned her blouse, laced her breeches and quietly

retreated to the middle of the brush.

When seeing Alistair approaching her, she bent down to remove

her boots.

"Marissa." He smiled. "Going to clean up? The water is great."

"Oh Good." Marissa said nervously. "I feel so gritty after picking

all those herbs. And I think I got too much sun."

"By the way, you think we could go for a walk after supper?"

"I'd like that." She smiled

"Great." He beamed. "We can go look at the stars and talk."

"Well I better go get cleaned up."

"And I better make sure someone started supper." He laughed.

"See you later then."

Alistair watched her disappear into the brush, not seeing the

the knowing grin on her face.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer's note: One shot. Alistair accidentally discovers that Marissa**

**desires him the same way he does for her. **

Alistair sat by his tent pretending to clean his armor and watched Marissa

roll and knead balls of dough. Alistair could feel himself start to get hard as he hungrily watched her sculpt the dough into small loaves before placing them in

their makeshift oven. He closed his eyes and pictured her touching him like that;

and that was all it took for his erection to want to burst out of his breeches.

"Maker strike me down for these lecherous thoughts." He whispered.

It had only been a few days since they finally shared a first kiss

after declaring their feelings for each other. Alistair hated himself for thinking

about Marissa that way; but he wanted her in every way possible and was

thankful his Templar discipline helped to keep his restraint. When Marissa

confided that she too was a virgin, it was all he could do to contain his relief

as well as burgeoning desire. There would come a moment when he would

muster the courage to ask her to spend the night but now was not the time.

Deciding it was time for a little alone time, Alistair got up and headed

toward the falls. The rest of the group had headed into town for supplies and

to do any Chanter jobs for the extra coin and they would not be back until

sundown. With Shale standing watch and Marissa doing chores in the camp, it

was the perfect time to indulge in a bit of self pleasure. Alistair may have spent

many years in the Chantry but he was not pure by any means and since having

no experience with women; self pleasure was his only means of enjoyable release. One of the Gray Wardens once said to his great embarrassment that it was a great way to quell the darkspawn dreams and it turned out to be true. What Alistair has recently discovered however; was that fantasizing about Marissa intensified the experience.

Sometimes he would wonder if she ever had similar

desires about him. That's not say he did not appreciate what they were already

sharing. He savored the time they shared and the way she felt when she wrapped

her arms around him when they shared their first kiss and he looked forward to so

much more.

Alistair got up and headed toward the waterfall; and started to play the

fantasy in his mind as he trekked through the brush and down the path. The sound

of a moan broke his trance and as he walked around the jagged wall of rocks and

boulders towards the front of the falls. He dropped to his knees in shock at what he was seeing. Marissa was standing naked in the falls leaning against the rock

while her one arm was holding the trunk of a tree that had fallen. Her eyes were

closed and she smiled, obviously enjoying the water as it cascaded over her exquisite body.

Had he really been day dreaming too much back at camp that he

did not see her leave?

Alistair could think he could get any harder than he already was but the

pressure against his breeches became unbearable. As he moved to hide behind some shrubs; Marissa moaned his name, making him stumble.

Her eyes were closed and he watched her caress her breasts with her

free hand as her hips swayed as if moving to some silent tune

"Alistair." She moaned. "Touch me please."

"Maker!" He whispered as he undid the laces of his breeches,

licked his hand and grabbed his cock as he watched Marissa play

with her breasts, traced her abdomen, then placed her hand on her

beautiful little bud that had a light patch of hair.

"I want you Alistair." Marisa said in a hungry tone.

Alistair pinched himself a few times to make sure he was not in the

Fade and watched as she parted her legs and slowly slid two fingers in

her sacred flower.

Her hips moved in time as her fingers slid and circled. Alistair

thrust his hips in time to his strokes as he watched her.

"Alistair." She purred.

In all his wildest dreams, Alistair never imagined a woman desiring

him in that manner. He closed his eyes and pictured himself laying on top

of Marissa, exploring her body; teasing the nipples of her beautiful breasts with

his tongue. Alistair wanted to feel himself inside her; he wanted to look deep in

her blue eyes as their bodies moved together as one and he wanted to taste her.

What he wanted to do most of all was to be able bring that look of ecstasy

to her face.

Alistair watched as Marissa moaned and sped up her movements, her

hips buckling wildly as she was getting close.

"Maker!"

He was close to reaching his peak as well, as his strokes tried to keep

in time to hers.

The wave that was building in him was unlike anything he had ever

experienced. Alistair was amazed how thin the line between agony and

pleasure was.

He heard Marissa cry out a few seconds after he reached his own

climax and had collapsed on the ground. He looked up to see her lying

against the rock; her eyes were closed and her breathing was returning to

normal.

Alistair crawled away from the area so she would not see him.

Getting up, Alistair laced his breeches and ran back as fast as he could

to camp and crawled into his tent.

"Dear Maker." He whispered. "Please forgive me for that insidious

transgression and give me the strength to be able to look at Marissa in the

face without giving her a wicked grin."

Alistair heard Marissa outside singing softly to herself as she went

into her tent.

He waited to regain his composure until he got out of his tent and

saw Marissa removing the bread from the oven.

"Alistair!" She exclaimed. "It worked! We have bread."

She turned to smile at him as he walked over to her.

"I think I have some cheese left that would go perfectly with it."

He grinned. "But I am only sharing it with you."

Marissa kissed him on the cheek and took out the remaining loves

to cool.

By sundown everyone had returned from town, but they were so

exhausted and fighting with each other that they took their food to their

tents leaving Alistair and Marissa alone to enjoy their feast of bread, cheese

and chicken.

"We should volunteer to stay behind at camp more often." Alistair

said.

"I agree." Marissa said as she leaned her head against his shoulder

and took his hand, not seeing the wicked grin on his face.

.


End file.
